nous pouvions être tellement heureuses ensemble
by ylg
Summary: recueil Sôma/Kendappa:: 1er volet : Sôma a trouvé une nouvelle raison de à vivre. 2e: Simplement l'écouter. 3e: Beaucoup de choses passent par le regard. 4e: La longue chevelure de Kendappa Ô et ses aspects fascinants. 5e: Tout ce qu'elle lui a dit était vrai. 6e: Un moment pour elles. 7e: Kendappa Ô préfère cacher sa sensibilité. 8e: Le monde est cruel mais elles ont confiance.
1. laisser faire

une petite de série de ficlets sur leur relation, un peu trop longues et pas assez clairement comptées pour tenir dans le recueil "en silence" ( /s/3358393/ ), tirant peut-être un peu trop sur le doux-amer pour passer à la suite de "cheveux et caresses " ( /s/2188737/ )

* * *

**Titre : **Se laisser vivre  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
**Genre : **hurt/comfort  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **~400

oOo

Quand son clan a été anéanti, Sōma a d'abord voulu tuer, à l'aveuglette, rendre le sang pour le sang. Au dernier moment elle n'a pas pu et s'est effondrée. Àa cette époque, la violence n'était pas dans sa nature.

Elle est revenue à elle dans un palais inconnu, où celle dont elle avait failli faire sa victime, loin de lui en vouloir, prenait soin d'elle... comme il n'y a pas si longtemps son clan prenait soin de qui en avait besoin... elle s'est sentie affreusement seule au monde.

Désespérée, souffrant de cette perte irremplaçable, elle a alors voulu se laisser mourir. Sa bienfaitrice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Quoi, ses parents, se sachant condamnés quoi qu'il advienne, avaient délibérément renoncé à la plus infime chance de résister ou de s'échapper si ça voulait dire en donner une à leur fille, et elle jetterait ainsi leur sacrifice aux orties ?

Kendappa Ō se fit pour elle maternelle. Avec des soins attentionnés, elle ramena Sōma à la vie. Sa nouvelle existence serait fort différente de l'ancienne, il lui faudrait du temps pour s'adapter. Mais elle y arriverait.  
Avec apathie d'abord, abandon et reconnaissance ensuite, Sōma se laissait baigner, nourrir, habiller, coiffer... bercer. À son tour d'être la patiente.  
Elle se laissa ramener à la vie et sut qu'elle était en train de guérir quand elle reconnut, d'une manière étrangement détachée, le processus observé autrefois chez d'autres, se dérouler en elle.

Dès lors, il n'était plus question de juste se laisser aider passivement : elle témoigna sa reconnaissance en faisant de son côté les efforts nécessaires, volontairement, pour s'aider elle-même.

Dans son processus de guérison, hélas, elle ne renoncera pas à aller attaquer Taishaku Ten.  
Plutôt qu'essayer de simplement tout enterrer, tout oublier, elle sait que pour retrouver la paix il lui reste un acte à accomplir : tout ceci a commencé lorsqu'elle a tiré son couteau, à mauvais escient. Il faut qu'elle le plante, au bon endroit, pour être libérée de sa mauvaise action, et pour que justice soit faite. Pas par simple vengeance, mais le monstre qui a anéanti son clan et privé le monde du ciel de ses meilleurs guérisseurs doit être puni.

Alors, elle pourra laisser mourir le passé et revenir jurer pleinement fidélité à sa nouvelle reine... et se laisser aller enfin au bonheur.


	2. se taire

**Titre : **Le temps de retrouver l'essentiel  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
**Genre : **doux/amer  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Du temps de sa jeunesse, bien à l'abri au sein de son clan, Sōma était traitée comme une élève. Elle écoutait les enseignements des anciens avec avidité : il fallait qu'elle devienne à son tour une excellente soignante, et ça passait par l'apprentissage docile. Il n'y avait pas d'autre voie possible ; pourquoi donc ? Elle observait simplement sans poser trop de questions.

Vinrent Taishaku Ten et ses hommes, portant la mort dans son clan qui n'avait vocation qu'à servir la vie, et le poison dans son jeune cœur. Profondément changée par le traumatisme, de jeune fille calme elle se transforma en rebelle bouillant de colère, voulant hurler sa rage et sa douleur à la face du monde.

Kendappa Ō l'a sauvée : sa vie et son esprit. Face à elle, de nouveau, elle se tait et écoute.

Auprès d'elle, Sōma réapprend à faire taire sa colère, sa tristesse, ses objections et ses désirs aussi, pour simplement l'écouter. Elle reste là en silence à ses côtés. Elle lui laisse l'espace de jouer pour elle et apaiser son cœur. Elle laisse la musique lui laver l'esprit jusqu'à ne plus avoir besoin de crier. Elle accueille ce qu'elle lui offre, jusqu'à ne même plus savoir lui dire avec des mots combien la trouve belle, elle et sa musique.  
Elle l'en remercie par un sourire, par un geste.

Plus calme, mieux concentrée, elle efface l'inutile de ses pensées… Mais elle n'oublie pas l'essentiel pour autant. Kendappa Ō ne fait pas d'elle une jeune fille bêlante, non. Elle l'aide à canaliser son énergie. Elle oublie les désirs fous d'une vengeance aveugle et précipitée, voilà tout, sans perdre de vue son besoin de justice et les moyens.

Elle ne se détournera pas de sa mission. Elle prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Calmement. Posément. Sans crier, sans réclamer.  
Et quand elle sera accomplie, elle pourra cesser de taire les mots les plus importants, ceux qu'elle garde encore secrets pour l'instant, ceux qui ne conviennent pas à une guerrière encore en quête. Pour l'instant elle ne peut pas. Mais quand elle sera réellement en paix, alors elle sera libre de tout lui dire… de lui parler d'amour.


	3. dans les yeux

**Titre : **Les yeux dans les yeux  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Couple : **Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
**Genre : **UST  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **300+

oOo

Elles ne sont pas du genre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme un couple de poissons hors de l'eau. Elles ne se sont jamais dit, clairement, qu'elles s'aimaient, de peur d'en être réduites à ce rôle stupide que jouen trop d'amoureuses, les yeux ronds grand ouverts comme si elles n'avaient pas de paupières et bouché bée comme si elles avaient perdu la parole.  
Ça pourrait être un concours : à qui restera le plus longtemps sans ciller… mais elles ont mieux à faire comme étalage de volonté !

Elles le disent autrement, avec d'autres mots, et des gestes. Kendappa Ō se concentre sur sa lyre. Elle pourrait jouer les yeux fermés, et sans doute aussi les yeux perdus dans ceux de Sōma sans se laisser distraire de sa musique, mais elle ne le fera.  
De toute façon, Sōma n'ose pas trop regarder sa reine en face dans ces moments-là, par crainte que les projets de vengeance qu'elle rumine la rendent méchante et contaminent la douceur de Kendappa Ō. Elle préfère rester pure et droite et méritante de son estime. Au lieu de se perdre en mièvrerie inutile, elle polit ses lames en l'écoutant et les fait tourner entre ses doigts au rythme de la mélodie, comme une petite danse.

Quand elles relèvent les yeux l'une vers l'autre, elles se disent finalement beaucoup de choses par le regard. Très sérieusement, les yeux dans les yeux, elles en découvrent la profondeur. Au lieu de se perdre béatement dans une surface miroir sans aller chercher très loin, elles préfèrent plonger franchement dans le puits sans fond des pupilles. Ça n'a pas besoin de durer éternellement non plus.

Et si baisser les yeux ensuite s'accompagne d'une rougeur nouvelle, ça n'est pas de honte mais d'excitation. Les gestes suivants demanderont de déposer lyre et lames. Alors, quelle plus grande marque d'estime que d'accepter de se séparer un temps de ses instruments bien-aimés pour tendre la main ?


	4. ramenée en arrière

**Titre : **Un ornement de classe  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

La chevelure de Kendappa Ō, à première vue, est un splendide ornement de sa féminité. Pour obtenir une longueur pareille, une épaisseur constante et un lustre sans pareil, il a fallu de longues, très longues années de pousse soigneusement entretenue. Elle témoigne de son statut social : princesse riche, choyée, à l'abri du besoin et de la violence. Musicienne de cour, les difficultés qui assaillent les petits clans soumis à la guerre lui sont éparnées. Elle-même est un ornement pour le plaisir de l'Empereur Céleste.

À première vue encore, le fait qu'elle la porte si simplement, flottant librement dans son dos, avec un simple diadème pour orner sa frange et dégager son visage, est une forme de modestie. La simple musicienne, reine d'un petit clan, est consciente de l'honneur qui lui est fait et ne tient pas à se mettre en avant. D'autres reines et princesses annoncent bien haut leur rang à l'aide de coiffures compliquées, demandant des mouvements savants et des bijoux de prix.  
La vérité pour Kendappa Ō est que sa chevelure seule est déjà tout son prix : avec une telle longueur, elle ne peut rien faire de plus. Relevés en hauteur ou tirés en arrière, le poids de ses cheveux l'entraînerait et gênerait le moindre de ses mouvements. De toute façon, elle est déjà bien assez jolie comme ça et n'a pas besoin d'artifice supplémentaire. Même sans trop y réfléchir, c'est déjà une bonne raison. Pour qui sait vraiment regarder, ses choix sont évidents.

Pour qui regarde les choses encore au-delà de ce qu'elles sont... Que Kendappa Ō garde son port de tête si altier, ses geste si grâcieux malgré le poids qu'elle entraîne derrière elle, un sillage de beauté et non un fardeau, trahit une musculature et une volonté impresionnantes. Mais cela, bien peu le voient. Sa délicate apparence le cache si bien !

Et il n'existe qu'un seul témoin aux rares moments où sa chevelure devient effectivement un fardeau et où, vaincue par la nécessité, elle se laisse aller à la faiblesse de demoiselle que l'on croit facilement sienne. À la sortie du bain, Kendappa Ō se voit retenue en arrière et n'accepte de compagnie que celle de Sōma. Ses servantes ont fait leur office et elle les renvoie.  
Allongée sur le dos, son corps pâle masqué d'un voile léger, sa lourde chevelure déployée autour d'une comme une aura de pesantes ténèbres, elle attend qu'elle sèche, retrouve en légèreté et la libère. L'épreuve de l'eau dévoile au passage quelques secrets.

Sōma, fascinée, se tient à distance respectueuse, mais ne peut s'empêcher de jouer, du bout du doigt, avec l'extrémité d'une mèche.  
« Comme prise dans les filets d'un prédateur...  
- Ma Reine ?  
- Non, ne fais pas attention. Garde du corps : je devrais te garder ainsi, auprès de moi, toujours et en toute circonstances.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir vous obéir en cela, ma Reine.  
- Tu le pourrais. Après tout, la place des soignants, tout comme celle des princesses, n'est pas sur le champ de bataille mais en arrière, à attendre en soutien le retour des autres.  
- J'ai perdu ce statut il y a longtemps.  
- Pour en gagner un autre... Je ne te détournerai pas de ton choix, va. Ce ne sont que paroles en l'air, elles s'évaporeront bientôt comme rosée au soleil.  
- Les promesses resteront.  
- Les promesses resteront, confirme Kendappa Ō. Comme dans un puits profond que rien n'assèchera. »  
Puis, de nouveau légère, elle rit :  
« Mais je ne vais pas rester ainsi des heures non plus, et je ne peux pas t'attacher : trop de nœuds à démêler, ça ferait désordre ! »


	5. jouer

**Titre : **Pour de vrai  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kendappa Ō/Sōma  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

La future Kendappa Ō quand elle était enfant était du genre espiègle. Tous ses amis, tour à tour, ont été victimes de ses farces. Et ça n'était ni par cruauté ni par ignorance. Elle ne comptait pas réellement rire d'eux, mais avec eux. Mais que savait-elle des choses à l'époque…

La petite princesse s'est assagie en grandissant ; elle n'a pas eu beaucoup le choix. Elle joue plus à la harpe maintenant et moins de farces, mais malgré tout elle aime toujours rire.  
Elle a pour elle les rares distractions d'une reine indépendante, et quelques péripéties plus rares qu'elle garde pour elle comme un secret.

Il lui arrive de s'amuser d'un assassin imprudent, trop faible pour être pris au sérieux, donc risible dans sa tentative inutile.  
Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle se moque des sentiments du jeune Ten Ô, si gentil et adorable mais aussi tellement enfantin, tellement éloigné d'elle et du monde dans lequel elle vit !

Ça n'est toujours pas par malice qu'elle cache des choses ni à son triste soupirant ni à ses ennemis ni même à ceux qui se considèrent comme ses alliés…

Avec Sōma, en tout cas, autant qu'elle a pu, elle est restée sincère. Même si elle n'a pas tout dit, si elle s'est rendue coupable d'omissions, elle n'a jamais menti non plus ; tout ce qu'elle lui a dit a toujours été vrai. Elle lui doit bien ça.

Quant à Sōma, son enfance est morte avec son clan. Dépouillée de son innocence mais gardant toujours l'espoir au cœur, elle est témoin des facéties de Kendappa Ō et la regarde vivre avec joie.


	6. pour toi

**Titre : **Juste l'instant  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Couple : **Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
**Genre : **doux-amer  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **200+

oOo

Un soir de calme et de douceur, Kendappa Ō et Sōma prennent un peu de temps pour oublier, juste cette fois, la tyrannie qui afflige le monde du Ciel. Les tueries dehors, l'entraînement martial et la résistance passive, tout ça est relégué au second plan pour profiter simplement de la présence l'une de l'autre.  
Kendappa Ō joue une mélodie suave, Sōma démêle avec douceur et lenteur la chevelure de sa reine, plus par jeu tendre que par nécessité. Elles échangent quelques caresses et se coulent dans une bulle hors du temps. Juste être là et apprécier ce qu'elles ont, c'est un luxe inouï.

« Une mélodie rien que pour toi, offre Kendappa Ō.  
- Certains jaloux prétendent que cette harpe a des pouvoirs hypnotiques, plaisante Sōma.  
- Ah si seulement ! Alors je t'ensorcèlerais et je t'interdirais de partir.  
- Nul besoin de magie pour cela. Il suffirait de demander... »

Mais Kendappa Ō ne demande rien elle-même, et ne la laisse rien demander non plus. D'un baiser léger, elle réduit Sōma au silence.  
Un battement de cœur plus tard, il est devenu trop tard pour en reparler. Elles avaient juste cet instant, ce soir, rien que pour elle, et il n'était pas question d'y faire entrer les sujets graves et douloureux. Il s'efface sous le début d'une nouvelle mélodie.


	7. calme et digne

**Titre : **Avec dignité  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'à la fin ?  
**Nombre de mots : **535

oOo

Une mélodie à la harpe accompagne le départ du petit groupe de Yasha Ō. Kendappa Ō a dit à Sōma ne pas vouloir assister à son départ pour ne pas en rire. À la vérité, elle ne veut pas en pleurer. Personne ne la verra, donc. Ses émotions, comme toujours, passeront par la musique. Depuis son enfance, Kendappa préfère que les choses soient ainsi et elle ne dérogera pas à ses choix.

La petite princesse a juré très tôt qu'elle ne vivrait entourée que de gens forts. Son père, l'un des Quatre Rois Guerriers, était à ses yeux d'enfant l'image même de la force. Dur et froid, mais quand il se déridait pour lui offrir son appréciation, c'était la plus belle chose au monde.  
Sa mère, reine musicienne, était gentille et douce et... exaspérante. Incapable de cacher ses sentiments honteux, elle sanglotait à longueur de journée sur un amour impossible. Incapable d'agir en conséquence, elle ne trahit jamais son mari. Mais c'était de la lâcheté, pas son sens de l'honneur. Quant à renoncer et se forcer à oublier cet amour...  
La princesse Kendappa ignorait si c'était faisable, à l'époque. Elle n'avait encore jamais aimé.  
Son destin royal était tout tracé : talentueuse à la harpe, elle suivrait les traces de sa mère et reprendrait le nom de son clan maternel. Pour le public en tout cas. Ses talents à l'épée furent passés sous silence, comme si c'était quelque chose de honteux.  
La nouvelle Kendappa Ô apprit à rester modeste quant à tous ses talents et à ne pas se vexer qu'on ne l'apprécie pas à sa valeur réelle. Elle mesure le prix des secrets. Elle sait lesquels valent la peine d'être cachés. Et quand quelque chose doit être tu, elle le tait, sans gémir.

Entre ses deux parents, c'est son père qu'elle a le plus suivi... en cachette.  
Le jour où son bel amour la quitta, le cœur déchiré, pour accomplir ce qu'elle savait être une mission suicide, elle ne la retint pas contre sa volonté. Ça l'aurait rendue si malheureuse, et quel intérêt à garder en cage un oiseau blessé qui se laisserait dépérir, quand rien n'est plus beau que le voir voler de ses propres ailes ? Sôma était trop forte pour se laisser arrêter. Kendappa Ô la laissa aller, sans se lamenter.  
Même en sachant qu'elle courait à sa perte...  
Personne ne la tuerait. Elle était plus forte que n'importe quel ennemi. Sauf... sauf le nouvel Empereur, à qui elle a juré fidélité.  
Kendappa Ô accepte le destin de celle qu'elle aime, et de ce fait, son propre destin. Comme sa mère, elle ne fait rien pour se libérer de ses propres sentiments. Maintenant qu'elle aime profondément, elle reconnaît combien ça serait impossible de s'en défaire. Si elle pouvait renoncer à aimer, elle ne serait plus elle-même.  
Et comme son père, elle restera impassible. Elle dissimulera sa faiblesse coupable et fera son devoir jusqu'au bout. Elle agira.


	8. monde sauvage

et je vais clore là ce recueil - au moins pour l'instant, mais qui sait si je n'aurai pas d'autres ficlets à y ajouter plus tard dans le futur ?  
j'ai hésité à terminer avec la suivante du recueil "en silence" : _contre un geste inutile_ ( /s/3358393/26/ ), et finalement je n'ai pas osé, je la trouvais un peu trop glauque comme conclusion ; qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

**Titre : **Face à la sauvagerie  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Rg Veda  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
**Genre : **gen-ish/un peu angsty  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **~400

oOo

Le monde n'a jamais protégé Sōma. Elle a été très jeune confrontée à la violence. La violence envers les autres : son clan de guérisseurs voyait défiler quantité de patients, malades ou blessés, le plus souvent dans des accidents, parfois des affrontements avec des démons, plus rarement mais existant bel et bien, entre dieux ou humains, et ces derniers incidents étaient les plus difficiles à voir.

Et puis Taishaku Ten s'est emparé du pouvoir. Ici et là les clans qui s'opposaient à lui étaient massacrés, sans qu'on puisse rien y faire. Le clan Sōma, dispensant ses soins à tous, ne voulait prendre parti ni contre ni pour lui. Mais ça n'est pas sa neutralité : l'absence de loyauté qui attira ses foudres sur eux. Comment, ils ne sauront jamais, il a eu vent de leur spécialité secrète et a préféré tous les éliminer pour ne pas prendre le risque de faire un jour face à un adversaire qu'ils auraient rendu immortel.

Le monde a toujours été cruel. Les Sōma faisaient partie de ceux qui le rendaient un peu plus habitable, qui prenaient soin des autres. Et quelle rétribution en tirèrent-ils…  
Kendappa Ō est la première à avoir voulu prendre soin d'elle, alors que Sōma, folle de rage de de désespoir, a commencé par vouloir la faire souffrir et la tuer. Et elle ne lui en a jamais voulu de cet accès de folie destructrice, au contraire même. Quelle étrangeté…

Pourtant, Sōma a préféré la laisser à son petit havre de paix et repartir seule dans le monde sauvage, à la poursuite de sa vengeance.  
Depuis le massacre des siens, c'est elle-même qui abrite une part de sauvagerie, que Kendappa Ō n'a pas su totalement apaiser, qu'elle voudrait ne pas lui montrer mais qu'il devient difficile de lui cacher. Et malgré ses efforts pour la dissimuler, Kendappa Ō sait tout et ne lui en veut de rien. Musicienne de cour, elle jouit d'une certaine immunité, mais elle aussi a été témoin de tant d'horreurs auprès de son seigneur et maître… Elle sait la cruauté du monde. Et elle a également confiance en Sōma pour y faire face. Sans regret, elle la laisse partir en quête de son idée de justice.


End file.
